1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bags, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved leaf disposal bag. In many areas of the country local ordinances prevent the burning of fallen leaves. In order to dispose of such leaves, individuals must rake them and collect them in disposal bags. The insertion of a pile of raked leaves into a conventional plastic bag is a difficult and frustrating task, especially for a single individual. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a leaf disposal bag which opens to a completely flat position which enables the leaves to be merely piled on an upper surface thereof and subsequently enclosed by closing the bag around the leaves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of bags are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a bag is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,203, which issued to G. Brown on Aug. 16, 1949. This patent discloses a square sheet provided with a plurality of circular rings secrued by tabs and arranged on a circular array. A circular cord is threaded through the rings and forms a drawstring which enables the square sheet to be closed to a bag-like configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,695, which issued to J. Nicholson on Jan. 20, 1953, discloses a sleeping bag made of paper and provided with a drawstring closure. U.S. Pat No. 3,599,690, which issued to J. Christie on Aug. 17, 1971, discloses a general purpose carrying bag having a tubular body with open and closed ends and a side wall opening containing a hand grip secured to the bag wall at opposite sides of the opening for holding and carrying the bag. A drawstring laced about the mouth of the bag has a free end which may be pulled to close the mouth and stored within the bag by insertion through the hand grip opening. U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,357, which issued to G. Hansen on Aug. 29, 1972, discloses a drawstring bag wherein a folded sheet of synthetic material is fed stepwise through an apparatus for folding the open edges of the sheet back upon themselves and producing a pair of seams. Apertures are subsequently punched therein and a drawstring is threaded through each seam.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a bag formed from a large diameter flat circular sheet having a drawstring laced through apertures evenly spaced about a peripheral edge thereof. Additional features of the present invention not disclosed by the prior art devices include the provision of a flat circular sheet with a drawstring closure and a pair of radially extending tabs at diametrically opposed locations for the insertion of ground insertion retaining spikes. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of a two piece ground insertion spike having an enlarged head portion and a separable sharpened shank portion with a mating frusto conical plug and socket connection for capturing the radially extending tab of the circular sheet. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of bags, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such bags, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.